The Stone Bishop
by Rebelblade71
Summary: A master key noob attempts to defy fate... Rated T for blood and bad language.


**The Stone Bishop.**

 **Hi readers, Rebelblade71 here. I'm taking a little break from writing Twin Dragons: Awakening which is, if you didn't know a Crossover between Pokemon and Dark Souls. I'm really bored so I decided to post a one-shot of one of my memorable experiences of Dark Souls. Please be kind and don't flame because I'm new to writing fanfiction. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Undead Burg.**

In the kingdom of Lordran, a hooded figure was fighting through waves of hollowed soldiers. Judging from his appearance, he appeared to be a wandering swordsman. He was wielding an Uchigatana, a type of katana crafted in the eastern lands. After dispatching his latest group of targets which were four hollowed soldiers, he found a stairway leading upwards to a watchtower.

Without a second thought, he started climbing up the stairway. Just as he reached halfway of the path, a hollowed soldier suddenly rushed out of the watchtower and kicked a barrel of gunpowder down the stairs. As his instincts took over, the swordsman quickly leaped back and rolled away, just in time to avoid the barrel which exploded upon impact with the railings. The young swordsman got up on his feet and saw the hollowed soldier approaching with his sword and shield ready.

Wasting no time, he quickly reached his back and pulled out a wooden staff with his left hand. This staff was a typical catalyst for sorceries used by the sorcerers of Vinheim dragon school. The swordsman raised the staff and it began glowing with a pale blue light.

"Soul arrow." The swordsman muttered as he pointed the tip of the staff towards the oncoming hollow, firing a pale blue colored arrow like projectile. The projectile exploded upon impact, disintegrating the hollowed soldier into a flickering white substance which flowed into the young swordsman. Like them, he too was an undead. The only difference was that he had retained his sanity. He then continued up the staircase and into the watchtower. As he entered he stopped and observed his surroundings.

The wandering swordsman was a resourceful young man. After escaping from the undead asylum in the north and reaching the Firelink Shrine in Lordran, he quickly scouted the nearby areas for weapons, equipment and anything that could help him in his _pilgrimage_. During his scouting of the ruins of New Londo, he stumbled upon a man named Rickert who stated that he was from Vinheim. The young swordsman bought his staff and learned the soul arrow sorcery from him. He got his katana from an almost insane undead merchant, whom he had an argument with, which broke into a fight where he killed the merchant and got his blade.

The young swordsman looked around the watchtower and found two paths; a stairway to his left which led upwards and a door straight ahead which he suspected led to the basement of the watchtower. As he thought about which path to take, he remembered what the undead merchant once said to him " _Things are getting treacherous in these parts. A horrible goat demon has moved in below. And up above, there's that humungous drake, and a bull demon too."_

So, deciding that he would rather take his chances with a lone goat demon rather than an oversized drake and a bull demon, he decided to take the path that led below.

The young swordsman approached the door and tried to open it, only to find it locked. Seeing no other way to open it, he reached for his bottomless box and took out a collection of keys of various lengths. He tried using some of the keys and soon the door opened. Just as he suspected he found a flight of stairs leading down. So he started to go down cautiously, expecting a goat demon to come rushing at any moment.

As he ventured down, he came across a room. He carefully checked it, only to find it empty. So he continued to venture downwards. He found another empty room. He continued downwards, expecting another empty room.

Just as he passed the second room, the sound of heavy footsteps caught his ears.

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP.

As he looked towards the source of the sound his heart froze. A large imposing figure was advancing towards him. The figure was clad in heavy armor that appeared as if it was made from solid rock. He was also carrying a large greatshield made of stone whose surface was decorated by numerous chains and what appeared to be a huge black tooth wielded in a similar manner as a great hammer.

Wasting no time, the young swordsman whipped out his katana and staff and fired a soul arrow at his target. Havel merely raised his large shield and the spell exploded on its surface. But it appeared that it was of no effect other than amusing the armored bishop, much to his horror.

"Damn it, why won't you fucking die already!" The swordsman cried as he started firing soul arrows from his staff. But Havel just advanced with his massive shield raised. The soul arrows kept exploding on his shield but it wasn't even enough to slow him down a little, let alone kill him. The armored bishop was now almost within striking range and he raised his weapon, ready to smash the unfortunate swordsman to death.

BAM!

Havel slammed his Dragon tooth down hard, only for it to meet the stone surface of the staircase as the young swordsman rolled off the staircase at the last moment. He landed on the surface of the basement and groaned in pain.

"Fuck…that one hurt." He muttered as he got on his feet.

However Bishop Havel the Rock was no pushover.

SLAM!

The young swordsman rolled out of harm's way just in time as Havel jumped down from the staircase and attempted to crush him with his oversized weapon. But, due to the great height and the extreme weight of his equipment, Havel hit the floor hard and hurt himself a little due to the great impact and was stunned. Seeing the opportunity, the swordsman quickly fired a soul arrow at the stone monstrosity. The projectile exploded on Havel's chest. However, the bishop showed no sign of pain as he slowly got on his feet and went into a battle stance. The two began to circle each other.

' _Damn it, the only way to get out of this alive is to beat this monster.'_ The young swordsman thought. Although he was an undead, if he died here it would mean that he had to confront Havel again and again in order to retrieve all the souls he harvested. He was cut out off his thoughts as Havel charged at him with his weapon raised. The bishop swung his weapon in a horizontal sweep. But the swordsman was agile as he quickly rolled under the massive weapon and took advantage by slashing Havel at the waist with his katana.

However, the sharp eastern blade that was said to cut beautifully through its enemies merely scratched the surface of the armored monstrosity, much to the surprise of the young swordsman. Havel quickly turned around and raised his weapon high.

BAM!

Havel slammed his weapon down, only for the young swordsman to roll to the side, narrowly avoiding being crushed. He quickly retaliated by doing a quick thrust with his Uchigatana.

Only for the blade to bounce off the stone surface of Havel's greatshield. The bishop then attempted another horizontal sweep with the Dragon tooth. The young swordsman rolled back just as the large weapon passed mere inches above him. He could feel the turbulence in the wind generated due to force of the swing. He knew that if he got hit even once, he will surely die. This time, the bishop became more aggressive, possibly due to being pissed for missing his mark so many times. So he turned around and used the momentum of his first swing to execute another sweep with his massive weapon. The young swordsman quickly jumped back to avoid the tip of the Dragon tooth missing his stomach for mere inches.

However, he found another opportunity to strike as Havel was tired from swinging the oversized weapon. The young swordsman quickly fired a soul arrow from his catalyst. This time blue magic projectile hit the bishop square in the head causing him to groan in pain.

"Yeah! How do you like that you stupid slug!" The young swordsman taunted. Havel shrugged off the pain from the magical projectile quickly. He then hung his massive shield on his backside held the Dragon tooth with both of his arms. The young swordsman frowned when he saw this. This meant that Havel was now serious and considering him a real threat which meant that he will now give it all he has to crush him. However, this also meant another thing: He was now more exposed.

Havel quickly charged at his target with speed that would seem impossible given his heavy armor. He then brought his Dragon tooth to his side and did two spinning sweeps with it. But the young swordsman nimbly rolled under the powerful swings and got far behind the bishop. He quickly brought out his catalyst and fired a soul arrow at him. Havel recovered and slowly turned around to face his target only to be struck in the face by a magical projectile once again.

The swordsman again casted his sorcery. However the bishop reached his backside and quickly brought out his shield just in time to block the projectile. He then charged forward at the young swordsman with his weapon raised. As he reached closer to his target, he jumped up and attempted to slam his large weapon on his target.

SLAM!

Only for it to meet the floor as the young swordsman was prepared and he avoided it by rolling forward diagonally at the perfect moment. Bishop Havel was now tired from the mighty attack and had his back turned towards his target.

Wasting no time, the young swordsman charged. Just as he did, he spotted a gap between the stone plates on the bishop's heavy armor. Using all his strength, he thrust his Uchigatana through the gap. This time, he felt the eastern blade slice through flesh. Havel groaned due to pain as the sharp blade penetrated his back. All this years, he was proud of his mighty strength. He never thought that a lowly swordsman with a puny weapon would be his doom. Perhaps there was more to this undead swordsman…

With a loud thud, Bishop Havel the Rock fell down on the ground, dead.

The bishop's body then dissolved into souls and flowed into the young swordsman.

"Fucking hell…I did it." The young swordsman muttered as he fell on his knees exhausted due to the duel. He took out a green flask containing a yellow liquid. He took a sip of his estus and felt his body embraced by warmth which was making gradually making his exhaustion go away. He then got up on his feet and looked at where Havel fell. Only his bloodstained katana remained the witness of the epic duel. He picked up his blade and sheathed it. He then went to a door and opened it with a key he got from the insane merchant. He found that the door led to a large forest. Just as he was about to leave the watchtower, he glanced back at the site of the duel. A dull glitter on the floor of the basement caught his eye.

So he quickly went back in and reached out for the object. It was a ring that had a stone like gem decorated by multiple smaller gems surrounding it. He took the ring and placed it on his index finger. Instantly, he felt as if he became lighter than he was.

' _I'll be damned, so that's how he was able to move so fast.'_ He thought. The young swordsman then bowed in respect for the fallen bishop and left the watchtower for the forest beyond the door. As he traversed the forest, he encountered hostile golems made of blue crystal. But due to the power of Havel's ring, he was able to easily dodge their slow strikes and defeat them. He advanced further into the forest…

Only to be Hydro Pumped into oblivion by Darkroot's Hydra, the silver medalist in long range undead shooting in Lordran Olympics.

Because t'is the fate of the undead to die over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again until he either rage quits or gits gud and clears the game.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** **Well here is my first one shot of Dark Souls. What do you readers think? Be sure to review. It is highly appreciated and helps by providing me with enough confidence to write more stories.**


End file.
